


Rich Dude's House

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [45]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: C'mon, let's do this.





	Rich Dude's House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Music by Kesha.

[Rich Dude's House [Ocean's 8]](https://vimeo.com/314988593) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
